Jail
by amberuni151
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Stanley Yelnats picked the option of jail instead of going to Camp Green Lake? Read if you want to find out...
1. Prologe

Hi everyone! This is Gaerniko, back with another story! Did you ever wonder what would happen to Stanley Yelnats if he went to jail instead of Camp Green Lake? Well, this

story is going to tell you what could've happened. I know it isn't the same as the real author, but I'm not them, so please cut me some slack.Gaerniko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stanley Yelnats was your normal kid, with a little of bad luck. Well, actually a lot. He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. And even worse, he was always picked on

because of his size. Just because he was chubbier than everyone else, he was made fun of. If it weren't for his bad luck, he wouldn't be here in the first place. Everyone knows that

Stanley went to the camp and dug holes. But, what if he didn't go to the camp? What if Stanley chose jail instead? What if there was another story behind his family? What if? That

is the question. The answers lie within the story. So, keep reading, the story will come soon, okay, skip this chapter if you'd like. Trust me, you aren't missing much…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was the prologue. Please don't kill me. I know it was short, but it was an overview/summary of what might happen in the story, okay I just wrote that to make you want

to read it… Please review!Gaerniko


	2. The Arrest

Stanley stood silently on the street as the police car drove up. Without a word, he opened the car door and got inside. Immediately after his entry, he was handcuffed by an

officer sitting in the backseat beside him. He was _arrested_. Well, not really, but it was either camp or jail. Camp always seemed like fun, but Stanley just wasn't up to going there. It

was all because of his great-great-grandfather. Nobody could argue with that. If he hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time, none of this would've happened. That's what

you get when your family is cursed.

The police car screeched to a stop as the light turned red. "So, what was your crime?" asked the police officer driving the car. He seemed anxious to get moving to the

jailhouse. It was probably his brake soon. "I stole a pair of sneakers," I muttered. There was no use trying to tell the truth anymore. No one would believe me anyway. So, what

was the difference? The policeman laughed. "Kids are so juvenile these days. They never do what their told, always getting into trouble. You know, my son always does what he's

told. Why can't you kids be more like him?" "You have a son?" Stanley asked. He was bored of staring outside the window with nothing else to do. "Yeah, two actually," said the

officer. The light suddenly turned green and he stepped on the gas real hard because we were going way beyond the speed limit. "Who's your other kid?" Stanley asked, curiously.

"Huh?" asked the police officer, more focused on the road then to the boy in the backseat interrogating him. "You said you had two sons. One you talked about, you said he was a

very good boy, but what about the other one?" Stanley asked. Either the officer didn't hear him, or he didn't want to answer because the entire car's occupants fell silent. Stanley

knew something was strange when he didn't answer, but let it slide. He had much more to worry about than a police officer's children. "I never caught your name. Mine's Officer

Mike Eikem," said Officer Mike, after a few minutes of silence. "Oh, I'm Stanley, Stanley Yelnats." The police car jerked to a stop. We had arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Was it a good way to start the story? Please rate and review! And if you don't like the story, instead of just saying you don't like it, could you tell me why so that I can improve my writing? Thx! - Gaerniko


End file.
